Beyond pain
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: Zak is forced to live outside the cell. Pieces begin to fall. People begin to heal.


Tony didn't let Zak leave from under his arm or by his side. While Zak was uncomfortable being in close proximity with a stranger, there was something primitively comforting feeling another person's warmth and heart beat on his skin. Or in this case, through fabric. But he didn't feel safe with the man. He worried his safety with his monstrous curse of killing all those who cared- no, who were just too close.

"So kid, what kind of pizza you like?" Tony asked. Zak didn't answer. Maybe his silence would drive the man away. Allow him to escape a demise.

"You seem like a pepperoni kind of guy. I'll have Jarvis order a couple dozen for us."

Zak gave Tony a perplexed look. Couple dozen?

"Capsicle did say Thor was in town so he'll eat most of it."

Zak clenched his jaw, this man seemed insistent on yammering away saying anything and everything.

"I was thinking about making you a suit. A mini Iron Man. Iron kid? We'll work on that later," he said. Zak jumped under Tony's arm as they exited the Helicarrier and armor spread over his body. He plucked Zak off the ground and held him in his arms. Zak stared at him, slightly terrified. This only went further when he walked off the edge of the ship. Zak screamed, Tony chuckled. Tony's repulsers activated keeping them rocketing towards somewhere in the city.

Zak clenched the arms of the armor tightly. Falling was never fun.

Zak was taking labored breathes when Tony did land. Zak scrambled quickly out of his arms as Tony's mask peeled back, looking thouroghly amused. Zak was defensive. This man... He reminded him far too much of his Uncle Doyle. A self proclaimed roguishly charming bad boy who only followed his own rules and did nothing more, unless it suited him. Tony walked towards Zak who went stiff, not really having anywhere else to run. Tony placed a hand on his shoulder and brought him inside.

He brought him into the elevator where Zak heard Jarvis for the first time. His eyes widened and he searched for the bodiless voice.

It was in the elevator he was scanned, and Jarvis was told by Tony to keep him safe, and let Tony know when he was leaving.

* * *

Five weeks had passed since Zak had been forcibly brought to the tower of Tony Stark. He had been tucked in a bed many nights. By Tony, sometimes his girlfriend, sometimes various Avengers. He always woke in the bed. Always found someone waiting for him or coming to retrieve him.

He never had a meal alone. They didn't leave until he ate.

He heard stories. Happy ones. Sad ones. Ones of life.

His chest felt progressively, if not slowly, lighter. It slowly felt, like what happened... It wasn't his fault.

* * *

"Tony?"

Tony snorted and turned towards the entrance to his lab to see Zak in a pair of shorts and a Metallica shirt he had gotten for him. He smiled at the kid.

"Yeah kid?"

Zak was silent for a moment before opening his mouth once more. Being the second time Tony had ever heard him speak.

"Can we go outside?"

Tony blinked owlishly before his grin returned.

"Sure kid," he said walking over and ruffling Zak's hair. Zak shied away slightly, but didn't pull entirely away.

* * *

The Ultimate team aboard the Helicarrier sat in silence, each letting what they had learned wash over them. Luke had proven to be invaluable as he had guided them to the Grey men. While initially it held no lead, a boy, by the name of Francis, uploaded some information. Information that led them to the Hassi tribe.

A girl by the name of Wadi had been waiting. She disclosed information in turn for knowledge of Zak's condition. Regrettably, they did. The girl had tracks of tears running down her cheeks, but kept her uneasy emotions from her voice. She assisted them in contacting one last individual. A young king, by her words. His name, Ulraj.

He had delivered the history that few knew. The history not just of Zak, but of the dreaded beast only Luke and Danny had heard about in passing or vague tales. He spoke of the Nagas who pledged their allegiance to Kur and the destruction of humanity. He gave them a small tablet that he said, was of little use to them. That it had been an etched copy of the original.

That tablet spoke of the powers of something called the Kur stone. It didn't take them long to realize that the tablet was Zak's history as he told Ulraj.

A bleak history that seemed to declare Zak evil.

Declare a child evil.

"Does Fury know?" Sam asked absent mindedly.

"Probably. He was talking to my mom and dad about him."

"Well, he shouldn't be locked up in a cell," Ava growled. She felt so stupid. How often had she been hunted down solely based on her Amulet?

"He is in need of healing."

"And not something you need to worry about," a new voice broke in. The team turned to face their Director. Sam shot up from his seat, anger marred on his young face.

"Not worry? He's-"

"Recovering. He hasn't been in his cell for over a month."

The team looked baffled. The kid, who had been in a cell for the better part of half a year, had been out for a month without them knowing.

"I'm here to alert you that we will be waking Spiderman."

The team was frozen, then followed Fury towards the medical room.

 **This is the... Sixth? I think so...**


End file.
